hirugakurefandomcom-20200214-history
Arrata Uchiha
Name: Arata Uchiha Gender: Male Rank: Legendary Rogue Shinobi Age: Over 200 (Deceased) Titles: The Crow Sage/ The Uchiha's Shadow Unknown Birthday / Death well over 100 Years Ago Blood Type: O-Positive Height 5' 1'' Weight: 87 Kg Chakra Natures: Fire, Lightning, and Earth. Academy Graduation Age: 10 Chunin Age: 12 Jonin Age: 19 Anbu Age: 23 Missions Completed D-112 C-23 B-15 A-92 S-512 Equipment Artifacts -Kuroihane: A heavily customized dual scythe that Arata wears on his back at all times. Arata is only known to have acquired the Scythe after Rukia's death and the blades are said to be partly made with chips from the teeth of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. -Technique formula seals for the Flying Thunder God technique. -Kiba Swords -General Ninja Equipment: Kunai, Throwing Stars, Paper Bombs, Smoke Bombs, etc. -Summoning Scrolls Kekkei Genkei Blaze Release (Amaterasu-Right Eye) Tsukuyomi (Left Eye) Susanoo Scorch Release Storm Release Kotoamatsukami Eien-Rippu Space-Time Ninjutsu: ((THIS TECHNIQUE IS NOT USED IN GENERAL RP; IT IS ONLY USED AGAINST OPPONENTS WHO ALSO HAVE SPACE-TIME NINJUTSU)) Flying Thunder God Technique: This technique allows Arata to apply special seals to an object, surface, or opponent and then teleport to those seals almost instantaneously. This is fast enough to evade the Uchiha Space-Time Migration/ Distortion technique. Arata can also use this technique to teleport other objects, regardless of size, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required. Eien-Rippu Jutsu Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Thunder Binding Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Chidori Chidori Breaker Chidori Current Chidori Rush Chidori Senbon Chidori Sharp Spear Chidori Sword Chidori: Raku Chidori: Thunder Chidori: Thunderclap Black Lightning Chidori Lightning Ball Lightning Beast Running Technique Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning Lightning Chidori Cutter Lightning Cutter Lightning Cutter Combo Lightning Cutter One Flash Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake Lightning Destruction Lightning Double Cutter Lightning Dragon Tornado Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Lightning Release Armour Lightning Release Body Flicker Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Release: Black Panther Enton (Blaze Release): Blaze Release Magatama Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Blaze Release: Black Flame Sky Blaze Release: Immense Black Dragon Blaze/ Lighting Release Combo: Twin Black Dragons- Developed by Arata himself, this jutsu is absolutely devastating to any target hit as he mixes the deadly Amaterasu Flames and his augmented Black Lightning to form two dragons. The dragons can attack independently, but usually are used in combination. If an opponent is hit, medical treatment will need to be immeadiate for that opponent to survive. Shield of Black Flames Katon(Fire Release--Mastered): Fire Release: Fire Tiger Explosion Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Flower Fire Release: Flame of the Salamander Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Small Fire Stream Fire Release: Soaring Flame Bullet Fire Release: Strong Flame Rasengan Fire Release: Uchiha Great Fire Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Summonings Raven Sage Techniques: After having trained with the ravens in Oshu Forest, Arata is capable of using senjutsu with his Sage Mode technique. With it, Arata's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increase. His ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu also becomes more powerful. As a user of natural energy, Arata's body naturally heals itself, though this is a gradual process, and Arata also gains the ability to sense chakra around himself. There are several downsides to his use of Sage Mode, however. If Arata draws in too much natural energy in the attempt to initiate Sage Mode, he runs the risk of transforming into an raven, then being turned into stone forever. After Sage Mode has ended, Ryun appears to experience exhaustion. When in Sage Mode, he can use his Sage Art: Black Wing of Death Technique; creating hundreds of exploding raven feathers that can cause enormous damage. Ravens are known for remarkable feats of problem-solving that have been observed throughout the species, leading to the belief that they are highly intelligent. Like other animal summons, the vary greatly in size; from small, average sized Ravens, to massive Ravens nearing the size of a tailed beast. Taijutsu BIO Arata Uchiha was made an orphan at the age of nine with the murder of his parents at the hands of unknown assassins who were, for some reason, unwilling to kill a boy of his age but would murder right in front of him. Though Arata did not particularly care for his cold, ANBU operative father, he was devastated at the sight of his dear mother's (uOichi Uchiha/u) corpse lying in a puddle of scarlet blood right in front of him. In the following days, Arata secluded himself from the outside world until a teacher (uSanbe Umiya/u) from the local ninja academy and one of his dearest friends (uRukia Uchiha/u) came to his home and proceeded to beat on his door until he was given no choice but to come out and speak to him. Both were concerned (with good reason) with his emotional and mental health but somehow Arata was able to convince them he was alright (though it later became obvious Rukia saw through this) that he was alright by promising to attend classes the next day. Overnight something snapped inside Arata and this is when he first developed the ability to use the Sharingan. The next day Arata decided to keep his new-found ability hidden from the other students as well as grown-ups that surrounded him. Over the next few years Arata became obsessed with uncovering the truth behind the murder of his parents and became more seclusive as well as more practical. Arata refused to waste time on any childish games and threw himself into training in order to further develop his Sharingan and ninja skills. This put a great distance between Arata and his childhood friends except for Rukia who refused to leave Arata's side, and ended up being the first one he revealed his Sharingan to; by this time Arata had fully matured it (shocking Rukia) and was merely eleven years old. By the age of sixteen Arata had undergone and passed the chunin exams with Rukia team after completing countless missions as a genin (including twenty A-Ranked Missions and two S-Ranked Missions) and was on his way to becoming a jonin. During this time Rukia and Arata became inseparable companions after having been through so much together and rarely left each others sides. At the age of eighteen Arata seemed to have a bright future and even a potential Kage position due to his progress and strength, but he was still obsessed with the murder of his parents. This drove him to great lengths of stress that no amount of training or meditation could alleviate. As he was finally appointed to Jonin status directly alongside Rukia and one other Konohagakure shinobi, Arata should have been happier than ever; but his own personal obsession ate at him like cancer. Then, as fate would have it mere days later, tragedy befell Arata Uchiha and everything seemed to fall apart in moments. A massive explosion struck the outermost wall of the village and chunks of unfortunate ninja as well as rock were sent hurdling through the air and into various buildings (sometimes crushing entire structures on impact). At the time Arata had given in to wasteful temptation and was daydreaming of a happier time before his parents' murder atop a tall building in the center of the village. The blast struck all happy thoughts from Arata's mind and he reflexively activated his Sharingan and began to scan the village below for signs of the assailants as well as for Rukia. Panic consumed Arata when he at last glimpsed Rukia trapped under a large chunk of the wall with a cloaked man approaching her, kunai in hand. Controlled anger exploded from Arata as he leaped from the building and easily defeated the cowardly attacker, but unfortunately it was far too late for Rukia. Arata could not possibly move so large a chunk of rock off of her and even if he could, her organs would be crushed beyond repair. With blood dripping from her mouth, Rukia managed to stutter out her request: "Kill me." Even before the words had left her lips entire Arata tried to refuse them, but ultimately did not want her to suffer. So, he did the unthinkable: Arata snapped her neck. For a moment everything seemed to grow quiet and perfectly still as Arata was overwhelmed with grief at the murder of his dearest friend by his own hands. In an instant Arata felt such cold broken-heartedness inside that he nearly vomited. However, what seemed like hours passed in mere seconds as tears from his eyes dripped down onto her gorgeous black hair and beautiful pale skin that he'd never noticed before. Soon, Arata became aware that he was surrounded on all sides by ninja of similar dress as the one he had just slain. Anger exploded in Arata's heart: It was in this moment that he first awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan. He released his dead friend and systematically began to slaughter at least thirty-five of the unrecognizable attackers. The funeral for Rukia was held four days after the attack in the midst of reconstruction; it was the last formal event that Arata attended in the Hidden Leaf and the last thing he saw there was her tomb for many years. After Rukia's death, Arata saw no reason to remain in the Hidden Leaf; thus, one night, he vanished into the darkness and entered the volatile life of a missing-nin. During this time, Arata visted a large number of the hidden villages but spent the most time in and around the Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village). It was here that Arata finally achieved answers to the questions of his parents' murder and confirmed his suspicion that it was the work of Hidden Mist assassins hired by a private contractor. It was also here that Arata uncovered secrets pertaining to the locations of the various Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It was this information that propelled Arata into the next chapter in his life. By this time Arata was in his mid-twenties and had mastered both the Katon and Raiton elemental releases as well as developed some of the techniques for his Mangekyo Sharingan such as amaterasu. confident in his skills, Arata set out to locate and slay the current wielder of the Kiba blades, Oto Ishida. Finding him not too far outside the Amegakure was not too difficult with the tracking skills Arata had developed while hunting down Hidden Mist assassins and so Arata (perhaps foolishly) challanged Oto for his blades. The fight lasted for hours as Oto cut down just about everything Arata threw at him until Arata at last tricked Oto into a nearby raving and trapped him between a short drop to a quick demise and amaterasu flames. Unwilling to allow Arata to defeat him and take his swords, Oto attempted to leap to his doom but was far too slow as Arata caught his ankle, jerked the blades from his grasp, then dropped him to his doom in cold blood. Believing himself to be alone, Arata lifted the blades and began to sheathe them on his back in a private victory when a strange man revealed himself right in front of Arata's. This strange man wore a long flowing cloak with red clouds on it--signifying him instantly as an Akatsuki member. The ring he wore was the "Nan" ring and was yellow in color. Impressed by Arata's most recent fight, the man extended his hand out to Arata, who, reluctantly, shook it. The man then began to explain that the Akatsuki had been watching Arata for some time and at last believed his skill to be high enough that he could join their ranks--under one condition. Though he never gave his name, the man left Arata with a small paper crow (which he explained could be used to contact him directly) and these words: hr bi "You must not lose your sight. Yes, that's right, I am aware that your Sharingan is fading, to prevent this, you must steal the Sharingan of another Uchiha. We would like you to take Rukia's."/b/i hr How could the man ask Arata to do that? To defile the grave of his closest friend and possibly the only woman he would ever have found love with? However, a missing-nin and particularly a newly made Seven Swordsman could not hope to survive long without everyone with a Bingo book lying around looking for him..and the ANBU played for keeps. So, Arata again did the unthinkable, he went back to the hidden Leaf, straight to Rukia's tomb, and proceeded to take her eyes. It was in this way that Arata achieved the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. All the while he could not help but think: i"What would she think of me now?"/i as he turned to leave the cemetery, Arata had the last encounter that would change his life forever: He saw a younger woman staring at him with tears starting to well up in her eyes as she watched the blood drip down like tears from his new eyes. Her skin was pale..her hair was black..then it hit him. i"Rukia had a sister!"/i As the thought popped into his head, Arata realized what she had just watched him do and then noticed her eyes snap into angry pinwheels. Unable to bear that Rukia's sister had seen him do such a horrible thing, and then have to fight her, Arata did the only thing he could. He moved faster than he ever had before and knocked her out with a sharp blow to the head and then fled the scene. After retrieving Rukia's eyes and now at the age of twenty-nine, Arata Uchiha contacted the mysterious man and joined the Akatsuki organization. Each day his power grows as he learns from the more senior Akatsuki members, and his potential is limitless thanks to his own personal development. His goal in life is to atone for his sins to Rukia's sister and unite future Uchiha generations in a place of safety where murder may never again strike tragedy upon their clan. He holds the "Shu" ring. By working with the Akatsuki for several years and using the near-limitless information at their networks fingertips, Arata was able to become stronger than the leader of the Akatsuki at that time: Naomi Mori. Realizing she could no longer control the Uchiha, Naomi approached him one day with an offer to "allow" him to leave the Akatsuki with no penalty and a solid contract stating he would not be pursued..after all, she had to maintain control. Arata, in cold blood, nearly killed the woman after a short fight where he easily overpowered her. Instead of finishing her, however, Arata simply took her to the nearest Medical-Nin he knew of. While she was healing, Arata demanded that Naomi give her contract with the Ravens of Oshu Forest to him. Naomi quickly explained that this was impossible, but Arata would not be deterred. A few days later, the fully-healed and now-obedient Naomi summoned Yatagarasu, the chief of the ravens. After a quick talk, Namihazure easily determined Arata to be the stronger shinobi and agreed to ally himself with Arata as well as aide him in his training. After this falling out with the Akatsuki, Arata vanished for nearly two years only to appear suddenly one day in the streets of the fledgling Hirugakure with one goal in mind: to make this village a safe haven for all Uchiha. It is unknown what Arata did in this time away from the view of the world, but it is assumed that he traveled to many lands for intense training under various masters. It has also been speculated that it was during this time that he further explored various summoning techniques and the practicality of seals as he was not known to use seals in general combat until after this time. After a short stay in the Hirugakure, Arata realized that the best chance he would ever have at founding a successful village was passing him by. Saying goodbye to his many new friends such as the rambunctious Natsuko, the benevolent Gen, and the amazing fighter Rasseru, Arata pressed out into the world to find a suitable location. One day as he wondered through the crushing darkness of a thick forest in the Land of Fire, Arata stirred from his thoughts of spars with Rasseru and his tutelage of young genin when he happened upon the most peaceful grotto he had ever seen. Situated to one side of the grotto in this dark forest was a small waterfall that spewed forth the most pure water Arata had ever tasted. In the pool that formed at the base of the waterfall, only two koi swam: one black, one white. It was in this hidden grotto that Arata finally made his decision to found his village: a safe haven for all from his clan and any other shinobi who sought such protection from the eye of the world. He named this village hidden in the dark forest, Kuraimorigakure. Arata, having finally realized his final goal in life, has now sunk into quiet isolation and private training. Though his skills are as sharp as ever (or perhaps even more so) he only wanted to provide a haven for Uchiha's. Now, the Kuraimorgakure is growing under the influence of one of his personal rivals and greatest allies: Jinsei-Shi Hyuga. Under Jinsei-Shi, the second Kuraimorikage, he hopes the village to grow and eventually encompass other clans such as the Uzumaki and Hyuga. Still, his heart hangs heavy over Rukia and that fateful day... Known Facts about Life -Friend to Rasseru Uchiha. -Led the Akatsuki for some time.